


Mechanics

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin being adorable., Brotp, Eren and Armin being dorks, Fluff, Holy Cow...this went out of hand, Innuendo, LongHaired!Armin, M/M, Older!Armin, Older!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t, Eren. You know how I get around people I am attracted to. I stutter, I blush, and half of the time I forget what I am saying and awkwardly stare at them. That is why I avoid him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a cute friendship drabble...And then the boys got a little out of hand. O_O I blame them, and take no responsibility for the inapropriate humor.

“No way!” Blue eyes widened exponentially as Armin backed away from Eren, a deep blush spread over his face.

            “Common, ‘Min. Just go over and tell him that you like him. It’s really not that big of a deal, ya know.” Jade eyes glittered as Eren watched his best friend stutter and turn the color of a tomato. The blonde had his hair half pulled back with a barrette, yet a few strands that had fallen out of the restraint tapped against his cheeks as he shook his head.

            A pair of tan arms folded over themselves, and Eren leaned back against the tree behind them.  He had finally gotten tired of Armin’s “avoid Jean game” and brought him into the forest behind the stables in an attempt to get his friend to tell horse face his feelings.

            Said male was currently shifting from one leg to the other, and his fingers were messing with the jacket that was covering his, finally, filled out form. In reality, Armin had nothing to fear. He had grown through his awkward stage, and amazingly enough had come out of his growth spurt at just over six feet tall; while his once lanky frame had filled out and left in its wake a well build, muscled male of twenty-one.

            “I can’t, Eren. You know how I get around people I am attracted to. I stutter, I blush, and half of the time I forget what I am saying and awkwardly stare at them. That is why I avoid him.” His full lips thinned as he half-heartedly glared at the brunet.

            “And in the process, you make Jean think that you hate him.” A soft brown eyebrow rose at the flabbergasted look  on Armin’s face. “Really, ‘Min? You haven’t noticed that people tend to wonder if someone dislikes them if that person is _avoiding_ them?”

            “Well, yeah. But…it’s not like that. I just….can’t talk to him.” Calloused hands wrung themselves together as he plopped onto his butt on the ground. “He’s really attractive. And on top of that, he is kind, and smart. Maybe not book smart, but he is people smart. I envy that in him. And…..”His soft voice faded off and the blush that had started to fade rushed back with a vengeance.

            “Ugh. I do not want to know that you are thinking about to get that look on your face, especially when it involves that horse.” The corner of Eren’s mouth quirked as Armin looked over at him. “I bet it has something to do with mounting and riding that stallion until he is broke, eh?”

            Azure eyes bugged out against once pale, now lobster red skin; and his jaw slacked leaving him gaping at the other male. “You…You have been spending too much time with Levi.” Though soon he regained his composure and smirked slightly, “Or perhaps he’s just rubbing off on you too much.”

            Even as a slight flush spread over tanned skin, Eren grinned, “I wouldn’t say that. In all honesty, I wouldn’t mind taking in more of him….into my personality of course.”

            “Of course. We would want to get the wrong idea about your and Levi’s…relationship.” Armin was now grinning completely, and as he did a pair of dimples showed on his cheeks. “Oh, and just to let you know, I like my stud. I ‘d look forward to ‘saving a horse’” There was a pause and a wink.

            “Pfft. Armin, I believe the phrase is actually, “save a horse, ride a cowboy”, and you’re doing it wrong.” The snicker that slipped from Eren’s lips was slowly turning into full blown laughter.

            “Well, I do believe that the mechanics are the same. Though, perhaps not the end results.”

            “They both leave you with a sore ass though, if you’re not careful.”

            And that was it, the two of them were reduced to giggles, sitting on the ground, with their arms around their stomachs.

 


End file.
